1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of audio system speaker mounting brackets.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of ceiling and wall-mounted speakers in various types of building has steadily grown over the past decade. A variety of methods and devices for mounting speakers in these locations have therefore been developed. Several types of straps and brackets have been designed that are mounted to the framing of the wall or ceiling behind the outer surface of the wall to which the speaker is then affixed to secure it in place. Brackets have been designed that are placed behind the mounting surface that the speakers are then affixed to. One of the problems with these brackets is that they often need to be assembled behind the mounting surface, which can be difficult and time consuming.
Other bracket designs that are used with acoustic or suspended ceilings require that the suspended ceiling tile be removed for the installation of the bracket, and then replaced. This is necessary because the hole required for the bracket is larger than that required by the speaker.
The systems and methods have several features, no single one of which is solely responsible for its desirable attributes. Without limiting the scope as expressed by the claims that follow, its more prominent features will now be discussed briefly. After considering this discussion, and particularly after reading the section entitled xe2x80x9cDetailed Description of the Preferred Embodimentsxe2x80x9d one will understand how the features of the system and methods provide several advantages over traditional systems and methods.
One aspect is a method of mounting a speaker in a ceiling, by cutting a mounting hole in the ceiling, folding a bracket, inserting the folded bracket through the mounting hole, unfolding the bracket, and mounting the speaker to the unfolded bracket. Another aspect is for a folding ceiling mount speaker bracket, which is hinged along approximately a midpoint of said bracket.
Yet another aspect is a speaker bracket, having a speaker-mounting portion with a first half, a second half and a hinge connecting said first half to said second half. This aspect also has a first bracket support attached to the first half of the speaker mounting portion, and a second bracket support attached to the second half of the speaker mounting portion. For these aspects a spring can be included to bias the rotation of the first half of the bracket portion. In some aspects the spring can be configured to bias the rotation of the first half of the bracket portion towards a fully unfolded position.